decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryseis Ifreanda
Played by: Liz Class: Wizard Race: Tiefling Alignment: Chaotic Good Status: Alive Favored Weapon: Vera's Staff of Power, Wand of Wonders Favored Spell: Chromatic Orb, Shatter Appearance Bryseis has light red skin; while not scaly overall, she does have patches of scales where humans get dry skin, such as on her elbows and the palms of her hands. Her hair is long and black, reaching almost to her knees. She has curling ram horns and a long, reptilian tail. Her eyes are silver and lack pupils and irises, giving her a ghostly (and demonic) appearance. Current Outfit: Bryseis wears a dark purple robe with gold accents (totally to match Grigori, but she'd never admit it) and a hood. She has thigh-high black boots, also with gold trim. On her right hand she wears a fingerless glove, and on her left she wears a silver, beaded chain. Her hair is braided and decorated with the flowers given to her by Grigori. Old Outfit: Bryseis wears a brown, bust-length robe with black, grey, and studded metal accents. Her boots are knee-high and also brown and grey. She wears long, black fingerless gloves and silver metal arm bands. She also wears a turquoise pendant. Back Story As a Tiefling, Bryseis Mebrie Ifreanda was met with coldness (if not outright hate) wherever she went. Even though her parents were gone, her demon heritage followed her. Regardless of this, it was her one desire to learn magic, and to find a way to prove herself as good. However, because of her demon blood, no school would accept her. She finally found a master in Gesin Bouris, who taught her everything she knows. She left her master in Mbura to travel around Dremida, questing to prove herself. Relationship With Other Characters As it is rather hard for Bryseis to make friends, she really doesn't have many. She's a bit scared to make friends, but that doesn't stop her from hoping for some. She considers her quest companions just that--quest companions. But she hopes to become friends with each of them. * Nicole: She admires the captain, but doesn't really approve of all her tactics. While Bryseis would prefer to avoid conflict with intelligence and diplomacy, Nicole seems to just want to hit things. However, Bryseis has a certain attachment to her, as she is the only other girl on the team. * Aronaldo: Bryseis has grown much closer to Aronaldo over time. He's like a brother to her now. A very rambunctious brother with a drinking problem. * Panven: She misses Panven, but understands that he is doing his dwarven duty. She really appreciated his kindness and level-headedness. * Iosef: Very awkward. But she's trying to make things better. * Morthos: Bryseis LOVES her familiar. The wizard was meant to be with this lizard. He's adorable, he's smart, he merps, what's not to love? * Grigori: Bryseis is the most patient when dealing with the scatterbrained (and insane) wizard. He's the easiest for her to talk to, as she only has to answer his constant questions and give gentle reminders. She genuinely cares about Grigori, hopes to learn a lot from this powerful wizard, and maybe help return him to normal. Now that he is back to normal, Bryseis is totally not in love with him (she is). He promises to take her on as his student, a prospect she is very much looking forward to. They often talk through the use of their "cell phones", but Bryseis of course wishes that they could do more. * Vera: She idolizes the dead seeress, and often consults her book for advice and information; this usually results in Bryseis having a lengthy conversation with a book that no one else can hear speak. They have weekly tea parties to chat. * Elliot: Basically her little brother. While he's super sweet and she wants to look out for him, his super respect for her and desire to protect her from literally everything can get a little tiresome. She loves him a lot, though, and hopes to teach him many things. Appears In Forbidden Ceremony (D&Do-gooders) Category:Player Characters